


Skam DC Season 3 Episode 4: It's Just A Stupid Game

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [5]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi, my natural distrust of high school theatre boys begins to affect the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Kai Linwood had expected an average summer: trips to the beach, staying up all night, sleeping in until four, pining after his best friend, and, most importantly, trying as hard as possible to avoid being at home. What he didn’t expect was for the break to be turned upside down before it even started - and to feel more alone than ever before. To make matters worse, he’s gotten wrapped up in the musical that the girlfriend he never wanted is student directing.Kai didn't ask for this to be the summer when everything changed. But who knows - maybe it’s going to be the best thing that ever happened to him.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Keira Bright/Kai Linwood
Series: Skam DC: Season 3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785775
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. SUNDAY 3:03PM: TEENAGE DREAM

SUNDAY, JULY 12TH, 3:03PM

Teenage Dream (Glee Cast Version) plays over a shot of the sky, the sun bright and shining.

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

All of the lights are off. KAI is curled up in bed, wearing glasses and watching an episode of Glee on his phone. He looks half-asleep. There's a box of tissues on the nightstand, and a trash can full of used ones next to the bed.

There is a knock at the door, and KAI sits up slightly. THEO enters, carrying a tray of soup. He holds it up.

THEO  
I have soup. And Tylenol if you want it.

KAI attempts to speak, but his throat is too scratchy. He coughs.

KAI  
(hoarse)  
Thank you. Fuck.

THEO grins.

THEO  
Hey, I didn't realize you wore glasses.

KAI  
Only when I can't get up and put contacts in.

THEO puts the soup down on the nightstand. He catches a glimpse of KAI'S phone.

THEO  
Hey, I like shitty teen dramas, too.

KAI  
I wouldn't say that I like this.

THEO  
I'm weirdly fascinated with shitty teen dramas, too.

He sits down next to him on the bed.

KAI  
Don't. You'll get sick.

THEO  
I'll live. Turn the episode back on. I need to not think.

KAI nods, pressing the play button. Teenage Dream resumes, continuing on for a few moments before KAI'S curiosity gets the best of him.

KAI  
Is it about Callum?

THEO closes his eyes, suddenly tense.

KAI  
What even happened on Friday? He won't tell me. Can't or won't. I don't know.

THEO sighs.

THEO  
Nothing happened. Not really. He didn't even touch me. I just freaked out. It was my fault.

KAI nods.

KAI  
He feels pretty bad about it. He...

He pauses, yawning.

KAI  
He really likes you, you know? He never shuts the fuck up about it. It's kind of sweet. In an annoying way.

THEO nods, thinking.

THEO  
Why me, though?

KAI doesn't respond. THEO looks over at him.

THEO  
Kai - oh.

KAI has fallen asleep. THEO laughs a little, shaking his head. He removes KAI'S glasses from his face, putting them on the nightstand by the soup, and leaves the room.


	2. MONDAY 3:24PM: MEDICINE

MONDAY, JULY 13TH, 3:24PM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, GUEST BEDROOM

KAI is awake, sitting up in bed. He looks more alert now, wearing his contacts again. His phone vibrates with a text from JORDAN: "where are you??"

KAI responds quickly: "i'm sick"

JORDAN: "oh nooo feel better soon"

KAI: "i'll try"

The door opens - it's JASPER. KAI grins.

KAI  
Hey.

JASPER  
Hey.

He removes his hand from behind his back - he's holding a bag of Reese's Minis.

JASPER  
I brought medicine.

He tosses it to KAI, who catches it effortlessly.

KAI  
Oh my god, I fucking love you.

JASPER looks down at the ground, his face flushing. KAI doesn't notice.

KAI  
Come sit down. I promise I'm not contagious. Probably.

JASPER  
You probably are, but I don't really care.

He joins KAI on the bed. KAI opens the Reese's, setting the bag between them. JASPER takes one.

JASPER  
Didn't you have rehearsal today?

KAI groans.

KAI  
Yeah. Keira's going to kill me, but if I can barely talk, I definitely can't sing.

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
What's it like?

KAI  
What?

JASPER  
You know. Being part of that.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
It's...there's no way I would have auditioned if Safiyya hadn't forced me to. But I'm actually having a pretty good time. The musical's actually really good - I'll make you listen to it sometime.

JASPER  
What about the other kids?

KAI  
They're pretty cool. Sierra's in it - did I already tell you that?

JASPER groans, and KAI grins.

KAI  
What even happened there?

JASPER sighs.

JASPER  
It's - I don't even know. It doesn't matter.

KAI is still curious, but drops it.

KAI  
And Brooklyn. So, pretty much everyone you've dated is going to be on that stage.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
What? I never dated Brooklyn.

KAI  
It didn't look like it on Friday.

JASPER is confused for a moment, but then it clicks. He shakes his head.

JASPER  
Dude, no. We were both drunk. It just sort of happened. It's not going to go anywhere.

KAI nods, trying to believe him.

KAI  
Okay.

He glances over at his phone - the message from JORDAN is still on the screen.

KAI  
There's this guy, Jordan. He's really cool. He goes to Potomac Bend.

A soft smile comes over KAI'S face as he speaks. JASPER stares at him intently, frowning, but KAI doesn't seem to notice.

KAI  
He's a really good singer. A good actor. He's super into this theater stuff. Just...I don't know. He's really talented. A cool dude.

JASPER  
Hm.

He reaches into his bag, taking out a Nintendo Switch. He's clearly desperate to change the subject.

JASPER  
So. Mario Kart?

KAI  
Hell yes.

JASPER hands him a controller and they begin to play.


	3. TUESDAY 3:00PM: LIAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall haven't heard the song that plays in this clip please listen to it bc it has a huge impact on the scene

TUESDAY, JULY 14TH, 3:00PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, AUDITORIUM

KAI barely makes it into the auditorium before KEIRA is on him.

KEIRA  
You're finally back!

KAI  
I was gone for a day!

SAFIYYA and WILLA join them.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, but you missed a lot.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Sorry for being sick, I guess.

WILLA  
We did, like, all of the Touch Me choreography yesterday. You're going to be so behind.

KAI  
Thanks. I know.

WILLA  
What we did yesterday or that you're going to be behind?

KAI  
Yes.

JORDAN (O.S.)  
Hey, Kai!

KAI looks over his shoulder. JORDAN is standing near the stage. He waves at him.

KAI  
Bye.

Before he can hear any of the girls' responses, he's walking away towards JORDAN.

KAI  
What's up?

JORDAN  
First of all, are you feeling better?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah, much better.

JORDAN  
Good. So, um, Miles asked me to help catch you up on what you missed.

KAI  
The Touch Me choreography, right?

JORDAN nods.

JORDAN  
Right.

KAI  
So what are we doing? Are we staying here, or...

JORDAN shakes his head.

JORDAN  
Nah, they're working on Mama Who Bore Me Reprise right now.

KAI  
So we'll go to the lobby, then?

JORDAN shakes his head again, starting to smirk.

JORDAN  
No. Somewhere better.

KAI  
What do you mean?

JORDAN  
Come on.

JORDAN leaves the auditorium. KAI looks after him with a bemused grin, and then follows.

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, ROOF

JORDAN pushes open the door, going out onto the roof. KAI follows him.

KAI  
Dude.

JORDAN smiles at him.

JORDAN  
Cool, right?

KAI  
How did you even get up here? I didn't even know that it was possible and I go to school here.

JORDAN shrugs.

JORDAN  
The school's not usually this empty. You can see things a lot more clearly when you're alone.

He turns around to face KAI.

JORDAN  
So. Let's get started.

KAI lets out a startled laugh.

KAI  
We're seriously going to dance on a roof?

JORDAN nods.

JORDAN  
Yeah.

KAI  
Isn't that kind of dangerous?

JORDAN  
I'm a dangerous guy.

He holds out his hand. After a moment, KAI takes it.

Boys Like You by dodie plays over a montage of JORDAN teaching KAI the choreography. It's pretty simple, but KAI is a terrible dancer. JORDAN laughs, and, after a moment, KAI laughs with him. The camera zooms out, the distance between us and them growing wider.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

The song stops abruptly as we see KAI and JORDAN walk down the hallway, heading back to the auditorium. KAI drags his hand against the wall as he walks.

KAI  
Thanks for the help.

JORDAN glances over at him and grins.

JORDAN  
Anytime. 

They reach the auditorium - HENRY is standing outside of it, looking through his script. He looks up once he sees JORDAN.

HENRY  
Hey - 

He grabs JORDAN'S arm and pulls him away, towards the lobby. JORDAN laughs.

JORDAN  
Okay, bye, I guess?

KAI  
Bye.

He watches HENRY and JORDAN for a moment more, then walks into the auditorium, shutting the door tightly behind him.


	4. WEDNESDAY 11:38AM: THE CLOSET

WEDNESDAY, JULY 15TH, 11:38AM

INT. MARLOW HOUSE, KITCHEN

KAI walks past the entrance to the kitchen, looking down at his phone. He spots HOLLY out of the corner of his eye and stops short, looking over at her. She notices and raises her eyebrows.

HOLLY  
What is it?

KAI  
Did you cut your hair?

HOLLY'S hair, which used to go just past her shoulders, is now a chin length bob.

HOLLY  
No, it fell off.

KAI laughs a little, as does HOLLY.

HOLLY  
Actually, I was kind of bored, so...

KAI  
So you cut your hair?

HOLLY  
Yeah.

KAI  
Mood.

KAI comes into the kitchen, jumping up to sit on the counter. They lapse into an awkward silence - they've never spent much time together, have maybe only had two conversation in the time that they've known each other.

HOLLY  
So. AP scores.

KAI groans.

KAI  
Don't remind me.

HOLLY  
Have you seen yours yet?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Don't they not come out here until Friday?

HOLLY  
I mean, technically, but it's really easy to just use a VPN. Or just use earlyscores.

KAI  
What's earlyscores?

HOLLY  
It's a website where you can look at your scores early. Everyone uses it.

KAI takes out his phone, googling the website and pulling it up.

KAI  
This won't destroy my phone, will it? Or my College Board account?

HOLLY shakes her head.

HOLLY  
Come on. I wouldn't do that to you. It's safe, I promise. 

KAI logs in.

HOLLY  
Is it letting you in?

KAI  
Yeah, I think so.

HOLLY  
The site kept crashing this morning - it was really irritating, actually. Like, this is a multi-million dollar company. You would think they could afford some decent servers.

His information loads and he lets out a sigh of relief.

KAI  
I passed.

HOLLY  
You passed?

KAI  
Got a three.

HOLLY  
Nice! You only took Gov, right?

KAI  
Yeah. You?

HOLLY  
Um, a three in Government and a five in Comp Sci.

KAI'S eyes widen.

KAI  
A _five_? Wow. Congratulations.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
Thanks. Not bad for being the only girl taking it.

KAI  
Do you know what everyone else got?

HOLLY  
I haven't asked yet. Do you have rehearsal today? People will probably be talking about it then.

KAI  
Yeah. Monday through Friday, from three to six for now. They'll get longer later on in the summer.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
Cool.

KAI  
Why didn't you audition? Everyone else did.

HOLLY grimaces.

HOLLY  
Um, being on stage in front of everyone is definitely not my thing.

KAI  
Really?

HOLLY  
Does that surprise you?

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I don't know. Maybe. You just seem so cool.

HOLLY smiles.

HOLLY  
So that equates to me being comfortable acting in front of an audience?

KAI  
Um, I don't know. I guess not when you put it like that. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
It didn't sound bad.

KAI  
It kind of...fuck, I don't know.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
We're really not good at this, are we?

KAI  
Good at what?

HOLLY  
You know. Talking.

KAI smiles.

KAI  
I guess not. We don't know each other that well.

HOLLY  
No. The only time we really talked was when...you know. The Instagram thing.

KAI instantly looks guilty.

KAI  
I -

HOLLY  
No, don't apologize _again_. Seriously. It's not your fault. We've already been over this.

KAI nods.

KAI  
I know, just...fuck. It's a really shitty thing that happened to you. I couldn't even imagine what I would have done.

HOLLY frowns.

HOLLY  
What you would have done?

KAI  
Um, like, if I was hypothetically in your situation. You know.

HOLLY  
You can say in the closet. It's okay.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
I just...how did you deal with it? It's just so much all at once.

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY  
I'm still dealing with it, honestly. You're right. It's a lot. I was hoping that once I figured out my sexuality it would just be done - I'd have figured out who I am just like that. That's not really how it goes, though. I still have a lot to learn, about myself and about being a lesbian. But I'm actually kind of okay with that now.

KAI looks distant, glancing away from her.

KAI  
That makes sense.

DANNY enters the room.

DANNY  
You know, I thought that the teenage stereotype was to be out with your friends at all hours of the day during summer.

HOLLY laughs.

HOLLY  
I'm going out with the girls in a few minutes.

She checks the time on her phone.

HOLLY  
Oh, god. Not in a few minutes. Right now. Bye.

KAI  
Bye.

DANNY  
Have fun!

She runs to the door, putting on her shoes and leaving the house. DANNY turns to KAI.

DANNY  
What about you? Are you doing anything today?

KAI  
Um, I have rehearsal this afternoon.

DANNY  
Rehearsal for what?

KAI  
I'm in a musical.

DANNY  
The one that Holly's friends are in?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah.

DANNY  
Cool. Hey, since you're up on the counter already, can you grab a cutting board out of that cabinet?

KAI glances up at the cabinet above his head. He gets up on his knees, taking out a cutting board and handing it down to DANNY. DANNY takes it gratefully.

DANNY  
Thanks. Being short is a damn struggle.

KAI nods, jumping down off the counter.

KAI  
Felt that.

DANNY  
I was hoping I'd grow a little more when I went on T, but that's apparently not how it works. One of the only disappointments about it.

KAI looks stunned.

KAI  
You're trans too?

DANNY  
Yeah.

A quick smile shoots across KAI'S face.

KAI  
Cool.

DANNY  
So if you're not busy do you want to help me make lunch? I mean, I don't know what you're up to right now, but...

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
No, I'll help.

DANNY  
Great!

We zoom out, their conversation becoming inaudible - the first real conversation that KAI has had with one of his foster parents.


	5. THURSDAY 6:07PM: CRAZY

THURSDAY, JULY 16TH, 6:07PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

KAI exits the school, his earbuds in and listening to Talk Show Host by Radiohead. He looks up and sees JASPER standing at the base of the steps, talking to BROOKLYN. He frowns, approaching them.

KAI  
Hey.

JASPER  
Hey.

KAI  
What are you doing here?

JASPER  
I was picking you up. Didn't I text you?

KAI shakes his head.

JASPER  
Oh. Sorry.

BROOKLYN  
But then we got to talking and, well, we're going out tomorrow. Seeing a movie.

KEIRA (O.S.)  
Really?

KAI turns around to see KEIRA walking up to them.

KAI  
Hey. I didn't see you there.

KEIRA  
Hey.

She kisses his cheek. He puts his arm around her. JASPER turns his eyes away from them, looking at BROOKLYN instead.

KEIRA  
Um, Kai and I were going to the movies tomorrow too. Crazy coincidence, right?

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
Yeah. Crazy.

BROOKLYN  
We could make it a double date, if you want to.

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA  
Yeah! That would be really fun!

KAI and JASPER exchange glances.

JASPER  
I'm going to head home. Kai, are you coming?

KAI nods.

KAI  
Yeah.

He kisses KEIRA goodbye.

KEIRA  
See you tomorrow!

KAI  
Yeah. Tomorrow.

He and JASPER leave, walking into the parking lot.

KAI  
Dude. I thought you said you didn't like her.

JASPER sighs.

JASPER  
I don't. She cornered me. I couldn't really say no.

KAI shrugs.

KAI  
Whatever.

JASPER shoots him a glare.

JASPER  
Dude, I didn't want to go with her. I literally just wanted to hang out with you.

KAI raises his eyebrows.

KAI  
Okay. Damn.

They arrive at JASPER'S car. JASPER gets in the drivers' seat, KAI in the passenger seat.

INT. JASPER'S CAR

JASPER passes KAI the aux cord.

JASPER  
Play whatever.

KAI  
Where are we going?

JASPER shrugs.

JASPER  
Anywhere.

KAI plugs in his phone, Talk Show Host by Radiohead resuming.


	6. FRIDAY 8:20PM: WE COULD BE HEROES

FRIDAY, JULY 17TH, 8:20PM

INT. MOVIE THEATER

KAI and KEIRA enter the theater, each carrying a giant bag of popcorn. They walk to the back of the room, where JASPER and BROOKLYN are sitting. KAI passes JASPER one of the bags.

KAI  
Here.

JASPER  
Thanks, man. Was Jude -

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
I didn't see him. He might have been in the back or something.

JASPER takes a handful of popcorn. Next to him, BROOKLYN clears her throat.

BROOKLYN  
Um, can I have some?

JASPER  
Sure.

He passes her the bag, barely looking at her.

BROOKLYN  
Do you want to go get some candy or something?

KEIRA  
We would have gotten you some if you wanted it.

BROOKLYN shrugs.

BROOKLYN  
Yeah, I didn't think about it until now.

She nudges JASPER.

JASPER  
Come on.

JASPER  
You can go. I'm not really in the mood.

BROOKLYN rolls her eyes.

BROOKLYN  
Okay, what the fuck is going on with you today?

JASPER frowns.

JASPER  
What do you mean, what's going on with me?

BROOKLYN  
You've been so...I don't know, dismissive? You've basically been ignoring me since we got here.

KEIRA and KAI exchange glances.

KEIRA  
(whispered)  
I'm going to go to the bathroom.

KAI  
(whispered)  
Good idea.

KEIRA gets up and leaves. KAI stays where he is, trying not to listen to JASPER and BROOKLYN'S conversation and absolutely failing at it.

JASPER  
Okay?

BROOKLYN  
It really just seems like you don't want to be here.

JASPER  
Well, I don't, okay? I kissed you when we were both drunk. That's it. I didn't even mean to do that. I never wanted to go on a date with you, you cornered me and forced me to agree to it. Can you please just accept that this isn't going to happen?

BROOKLYN stands up. She stares at him for a moment, trying to think of something to stay, and then storms out of the theater.

KAI  
(quietly, to himself)  
Oh my god.

JASPER leans back in his chair, putting his head in his hands. After a moment he looks up, glancing over at KAI.

JASPER  
Do you want to get out of here?

KAI frowns.

KAI  
And go where?

JASPER stands up.

JASPER  
Anywhere.

He holds his hand out. KAI takes it, letting JASPER pull him out of his chair. They leave just as the movie screen turns on, casting colorful lights on their empty seats.

EXT. DC STREETS

No Better by Lorde plays as JASPER drives through the city. Despite the sun having almost set, the scene feels bright, streetlights casting multiple colors on the two boys. We can see them talking, laughing, but it's inaudible.

JASPER parks behind a building as the song fades out.

KAI  
Where the hell are we?

JASPER puts a finger to his lips as he climbs out of the car. KAI, bemused, follows him.

JASPER approaches a door. He first tries the handle - it's locked. He sighs, taking an oddly folded paperclip out of his pocket and inserting it into the lock.

KAI  
Dude, what the fuck are you doing?

The lock turns, and JASPER opens the door. He looks at KAI over his shoulder, grinning.

JASPER  
Come on.

INT. AQUARIUM

KAI meets JASPER in the center of a room filled with wall-to-wall fishtanks. The light coming from them makes both boys look blue.

KAI  
Whoa.

JASPER nods.

JASPER  
You haven't even seen the best part yet.

He walks over to a pair of double doors, KAI following him. JASPER pushes open one, and KAI opens the other, so that they are silhouetted against the light coming from the next room.

INT. SHARK TUNNEL

The boys let the doors close behind them.

KAI  
Holy shit. This is incredible.

He walks slowly through the tunnel, looking up at the schools of fish swimming by above him. He approaches one of the walls, resting his hand on it.

KAI  
How did you find this place?

JASPER doesn't answer. All he can do is watch KAI, a smile coming over his face at the sight of him.

JASPER  
You know, we're technically underwater right now.

KAI turns to face him, raising his eyebrows.

KAI  
Are we?

JASPER  
Yeah.

KAI walks to the center of the tunnel, and JASPER moves so that they are standing opposite each other.

KAI  
When I was younger, I used to hold my breath during underwater scenes in movies to see if I'd survive them in real life.

JASPER  
You were a really fucking weird kid.

KAI  
I know. I almost died during Shark Tale.

He looks up again. A shark is swimming overhead.

KAI  
I bet I can hold my breath longer than you.

JASPER laughs.

JASPER  
You wish.

KAI  
Fine, then. We'll have a contest. Whoever can hold their breath longer wins.

JASPER  
Fine. On three. One, two...

Both boys suck in a breath, holding it for a few moments as Heroes by David Bowie begins to play softly. KAI reaches out and pokes JASPER'S side in an attempt to get him to laugh, but JASPER barely moves.

JASPER tilts his head, considering, and then leans forwards, kissing KAI. KAI closes his eyes for a moment, lets himself enjoy it - then pushes JASPER away, letting out a breath.

JASPER grins.

JASPER  
I won.

KAI  
The fuck you did.

JASPER  
No, I'm pretty sure that I -

He notices KAI'S anger.

JASPER  
What's your problem? It's just a stupid game.

KAI shakes his head.

KAI  
Exactly. It's just a game. _I'm_ just a game to you.

JASPER  
What are you talking about?

KAI  
I'm talking about how you keep kissing me like it's some kind of joke. At first it was fine, cool, I didn't care, but then it just _kept fucking happening_.

JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
Kai, I didn't -

But KAI isn't finished.

KAI  
And it was a game at first. I know that. Spin the Bottle. But I actually...I actually kind of hoped that something had happened, you know? That maybe you would realize that you felt something for me, or maybe I would have the nerve to actually tell you how I felt, I don't fucking know. But then nothing happened, we never even talked about it. But then it happened again and again, at all these fucking parties and then again here, and every time it's been the same. Every time it's been nothing. And I can't handle that anymore. I just wanted to pretend that you actually cared about me in the way that I care about you -

JASPER  
Kai!

KAI stops, breathing hard.

KAI  
What?

JASPER shakes his head, staring at KAI.

JASPER  
You weren't - you're more than a joke to me, okay? You're a lot more than that.

KAI frowns.

KAI  
Okay? What does that mean?

JASPER  
You know exactly what it means.

KAI is still for a moment, and then takes a step closer to JASPER. JASPER shakes his head.

JASPER  
Kai, please say something -

KAI pulls JASPER into a passionate kiss as Heroes resumes, the volume louder this time. They break apart for a split second, KAI'S smile threatening to split his face in two, before kissing again, and again, and again. They're so focused on each other that they don't notice that they aren't alone until...

NIGHT GUARD  
Hey! You kids can't be in here!

KAI and JASPER break apart abruptly. They barely hesitate, running towards the doors and crashing through them.

EXT. AQUARIUM

They're laughing as they run to the car.

KAI  
Jasper, unlock it, damn it!

JASPER finally manages to unlock it. They get in and drive away, leaving the aquarium behind. From this perspective, the night sky looks almost endless.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out this carrd for ways you can support the black lives matter movement: blacklivesmatters.carrd.co  
> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
